


Sunshine

by Anonymous



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Sunshine - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You're just so cute." Nate said this warmly, affection in his eyes, completely serious. Sam blinked owlishly back.





	Sunshine

Nate was glad to be out in the balmy sun again. He was back in his element after being cooped up inside all day. And there was no one he'd rather be with in that moment than Sam. 

The brothers had some catching up to do and Nate was so eager to share him and his wife's latest find with Sam.

"I really can't believe it, Nathan. I mean, after three centuries you'd think someone'd notice the damn thing sitting right there, eh?" the older Drake said as he poured through the pictures.

Nate didn't reply. He was too bewitched by Sam's enthusiasm. An almost childlike wonder that he saw so much of in himself. It ran in their blood, straight from their mother. Sam's face lit up as he examined the discovery and curiosity smoothed out tired lines in his skin.

"Hey, Nate, are you in there?" Elena giggled as she waved her hand in Nate's face. He whipped his head around to find her right next to them. He didn't even notice her come out of the house. He smiled but turned again to Sam.

"You're just so cute." Nate said this warmly, affection in his eyes, completely serious. Sam blinked owlishly back.

"Cute." Sam repeated.

"Yeah." Nate chirped, squeezing Sam's shoulder. Sam opened his mouth for a second and closed it again. Elena shook her head.

"Don't bother arguing, Sam, you know how he gets stuck in his ways. Besides, you'd have to convince me, too. You _are_ cute." She, too, squeezed Sam's shoulder before standing on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. This prompted Nate to also give Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Elena took the pictures and went through them again while Sam's face turned pink. 

"It's a bit hotter out today" she noted. Nate nodded. 

"Mhm. Feels nice."


End file.
